eclipsecampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Miazga
Miazga is the primary colony of the Wolszczan System in the Hadrian Sector of the Terran Republic. Notable for the fecundity of native flora, as well as their properties, Miazga is also a hotbed of unrest, with one of the major cities of the colony, Kaluza, even descending into an open uprising in the last few months. As a primarily agricultural colony, Miazga’s goods are in high demand throughout the sector with many of the arcological planets drawing heavily from its shipments and some of the less well-established colonies even depending on Miazga for survival. The ever increasing demands on production, however, also increase demands on the workers, placing many of those that work the agricultural farms, plants, and refineries under an incredible pressure. Also, EXOL, the Metacorporation that founded and still runs the colony through the Miazga Colonial Authority, (MCA) demands ever increasing profits from whatever assets it still possesses after the Eclipse, which have reduced leisure facilities and have almost turned Miazga into a work-camp. Add to this that the citizens get no say in local government, with the Authority being run by an EXOL appointed Board and settlements being run by a local administrator, which explains recent difficulties. History Originally founded primarily by the EXOL Metacorporation, Miazga was the first planet colonised in the Wolszczan System, but one of the last to be colonised in Republic Space during the First Expansion Period. Like many other colonies of that era, the planet was started as a business under the Miazga Colonial Authority (MCA), with the majority of shareholding controlled by EXOL. Despite initial promise for the colony, disocovery of organic toxins hostile to humans stymied initial colonisation, and the prevalence of these elements continues to mar the colony's otherwise superb habitability. It wasn't until the first novel organisms of interest were discovered in the biosphere some forty years after colonisation that Miazga really took off. With considerable interest in these organisms, the MCA earned a great portion of its profit either from selling biomass itself, or allowing larger corporations (such as Genetech) to set up research posts for a small portion of private equity shares. While the world was financial stable for a considerable period of time, however, it was less so socially. Pre-Eclipse Due to reluctance on the part of both the population and the MCA, initial offers by Genetech to work on pantropic modification of residents to enable humans to work unassisted in the otherwise hostile atmosphere of the planet. This led to a slow up-take of initial immigration to the colony, as well as restricting most citizens to arcologies across the planet. While a premium was often paid for quality colonists as a result of this, social mobility was difficult to achieve due to the MCA's charter and initial actions, which only allowed construction to exist of it was owned by the Authority itself. This resulted in all buildings being owned by the central government, and all citizens basically existing as tenants. Add to this the fact that the MCA was run as a corporation, rather than a democratic government, and resentment eventually bubbled to the surface. Post-Eclipse The resentment first came to a head no long after the Eclipse. Before the crash, the MCA and the Miazga Workers’ Collective (MWC) were working together to find ways to increase productivity, but also to increase living and working conditions so that the colony could actually look forward to a brighter future. After the Eclipse, directives from the EXOL board required greater and greater production and profit outputs and the relationship between the MCA and the MWC deteriorated. It wasn’t long before the MWC disbanded and reformed itself as the Miazga Worker’s Front (MWF), a dedicated protest group that quickly turned to violence and eventually terrorism. The reaction of the Republic to this terrorism was swift and harsh, igniting the powder-keg on the colony, and forcing the hand of the MCA. It wasn’t until EXOL deployed corporate security forces that the situation spiralled out of its control. The MWF proved more resourceful at using their locations throughout the city, and the mercenaries involved (a dedicated division of the MCA) were largely indiscriminate in their policing of the city, effectively locking it down and driving public sentiment toward the MWF. The lock-down was largely unsuccessful and after a week of deployment the city was an open battleground. MWF cells had armed themselves with cheap but effective weapons and were using what they could as armour. Using their superior knowledge of their surroundings the MWF managed to take control of the city, eventually taking the Administrator hostage as well as many of the original mercenaries involved in the crackdown. It was at this point that the Republic proper got involved, sending in JRF and Arcas forces (despite the fact that Arcas is an EXOL company) to manage the situation and work toward a solution. Suspicions of FTS involvement, however, have led to a significant leadership role for the Republic Security Office, which meant that the situation moved a bit slower than was hoped(much to EXOL’s chagrin) out of a desire to apprehend any FTS agents on the colony. The Siege of Kaluza With the outlying settlement of Kaluza in open uprising, Arcas forces under the direction of the JRF quickly created a cordon about the city and began to hunt MWF members within the city. Due primarily to the experience of the Arcas commander, Mjr. Mihail Hibara, civilian casualties in the operation were light, and the MWF reduced in effectiveness within a month. Current Affairs The colony is still be watched carefully by the Republic for further dissent (they can't afford the embarassment of having a first expansion period colony seceding) through the imposition of a JRF Security Administrator, Cpt. Arnau Vermeulen, to oversee the security concerns of the colony as well as root out what remains of the MWF. As part of this, Cpt. Vermeulen has posted the Arcus run Carrier Rock of the Gibraltar in the Miazga system to guard the jump gate, while the jump gate itself has been moved further from the planet, requiring a 24 hour one way travel between the gate and the colony. Geography Climate and Biosphere Government and Politics Economy Culture Full Datasheet Satellites Category:Colonies of the Wolszczan System Category:Colonies of the Republic Category:Pages needing work